The Kiitian-Equestrian War
The Kiitian-Equestrian War was a war fought between the Kingdom of Equestria and the Kiitian Empire. Despite the overwhelming odds, the Equestrians won out after 6 years of war. Shortly after the war, the Kiitian empire was dismembered. Background Tensions between Kiitia and Equestria first began to build when the Kiitian Empire conquered the Tutonian Empire and the surrounding territory north of the Crystal Empire, a move that ticked everyone off, particularly the Crystal Empire, because the Tutonians had been their only ally in the area. Conflict Rises Queen Chikhanuma was enjoying her time with Celestia more and more. She was starting to think the two could ally after all. She immediately began preparing for Operation Easter, the Kiitian way of greeting other nations. It involved landing a small detachment of troops on the other nation's borders and parading throughout, displaying military might and technological wonders. Nothing hostile would occur. But only Celestia and Luna knew what Operation Easter was as they were the only ones who had been to Kiitia. A message had to be sent. Celestia suggested they send it using Equestrian magic, but Chikhanuma didn't like the sound of that, fearful that the Equestrians might take it the wrong way if heard from an Equestrian voice. Instead, she decided to use one of her recon aircraft to send the message. The pilot chosen was Kikamaua Kume, the best female pilot in Kiitia. She had demonstrated her mettle during previous invasions by performing ultra risky dive bombing maneuvers. She was also more honest than Applejack and had a heart-warming personality. Chikhanuma couldn't have found a better messenger if she tried. Kume agreed right away and took of as soon as she was ready. As she was entering Equestrian airspace, Kume's plane was struck by lightning and exploded. Kume miraculously survived, but the letter she had stored onboard was destroyed in the explosion so she had nothing to back her up. Kume was also unfamiliar with Equestrian geography and didn't know where Canterlot was, so she wandered around Equestria aimlessly for a while. Neither Equestria nor Kiitia was aware of the incident until after the tragedy that was to unfold. The Battle of Ponyville As the Kiitians were starting Operation Easter, the Equestrians were horrified, unaware that they were dealing with a friendly greeting, not an invasion. The Kiitians were also unaware of Kume's accident, so they carried out the operation under the assumption that the Equestrians knew what was truly going on. Around 10,000 Kiitians landed on Equestrian shores during the operation along with around 500 support vehicles and 100 tanks including 10 Behemoths, heavy tanks capable of reducing castle walls to piles of rubble in a remarkable short time. With the resources they brought, they founded Camp Alpha which was supposed to be a relations center. Around 2,000 Kiitian troops were selected to move through Equestria. The first town they came across was Ponyville. When they got there, they were greeted with what appeared to be a ghost town. Ponyville was too quite. It was decided that they should investigate. As with Kiitian tradition, camera crews and other news personnel tagged along with the troops to document the operation. The cameras had just started rolling when one of the soldiers fell dead, struck by and arrow. Seconds later, scores more fell. The Equestrians suddenly emerged from behind well camouflaged fortifications and opened fire with arrows and crossbows. The Kiitians panicked and returned fire. After mere minutes, the Kiitians broke and ran away, taking their fallen with them. Cheers erupted from Ponyville as the Kiitians retreated. It was hardly a battle, not even a skirmish, but around 50 Kiitians were now dead and about as many wounded. The Equestrians had only 5 wounded, among which was Pinky Pie. She had organized the resistance and had been hit in the side of the head by a Kiitian rifle round, but the shell's trajectory was flat enough to allow the shell to bounce off Pinky's skull instead of penetrating it, leaving Pinky Pie with only a gash in the side of her head. The Siege of Camp Alpha As the Kiitians headed back to the camp, the Equestrians debated over what to do next. They knew that there were likely more Kiitians elsewhere in Equestria, possibly with the intent of invasion. Such a goal was more than the ponies could tolerate, so they began following the Kiitians back to Camp Alpha gaining support along the way. The Kiitian expedition force arrived back at camp days after the incident at Ponyville. It quickly became clear that the message sent to the Equestrians hadn't reached them. The commanders began to discuss how to deal with this problem, but the next day, they found themselves surrounded by angry Equestrians. The Kiitians attempted to explain what was really going on, but the Equestrians didn't understand the Kiitian language, so the verbal message was misunderstood. By now, Pinky was joined by Applejack and, of all ponies, Rarity. They quickly debated over what to do. Strangely, Rarity seemed in favor of a direct attack on the camp. Applejack and Pinky Pie argued that, while they had inflicted casualties on the Kiitians at Ponyville, the losses were very light and the defenders were still strong enough to hold back even the most determined assault, pointing out that the Kiitians had brought tanks with them, a weapon the Equestrians lacked. Also, the Kiitians were well entrenched in their position. An attack would be a disaster. Rarity wasn't moved by the argument. She managed to persuade many of the Equestrians to attack the camp. Her charge was met by heavy gunfire. The attack, as Rarity had been warned, was a disaster, the Equestrians fleeing before the losses could become high. Hearing the sounds of gunfire, Rainbow Dash stopped by to see what was going on, but, seeing the ponies fleeing the scene, she left. Upon returning to camp, Rarity was met with criticism for which she wasn't prepared. She was given a feeling of bitterness, one that would plague her throughout the coming war. For the next few days, the Equestrians waited out the Kiitians, but it became clear that their enemies had prepared for the situation they were putting them in. They needed a way to break in, so they began searching the surrounding area for anything useful. It was then that they found the Kiitians had stupidly left their behemoth tanks outside the camp. The Equestrians manned the tanks and fired at the Kiitians only to realize they didn't know how to work the tanks, but they didn't need to learn. After the shots were fired, the Kiitians realized their most powerful tanks were in the hands of the enemy, so they surrendered. They were escorted out of Equestria, taking with them their tanks. For the Equestrians, it seemed over, but the conflict had only just begun. The War Begins Chikhanuma and Celestia were horrified when news of what had happened reached them. It now meant their nations were close to war. Chikhanuma tried to dissuade her people from going to war, pointing out the whole thing was an accident as the message they had sent was lost when Kume's plane exploded. But, her daughter, Princess Schira, claimed her mother was conspiring against her own people and called on them to stand up for their beliefs. Chikhanuma was overthrown and Schira declared herself queen. No sooner had Celestia and Chikhanuma left then Schira declared war on Equestria. Wolvia and Chyotia declared war on Kiitia the next day, but Schira was confident she could wear them down. Schira knew that, even with Wolvia and Chyotia's help, they were still at a disadvantage. Kiitia's Army outnumbered Equestria's thousands to 1. Kiitia had billions of land vehicles; Equestria had none. Kiitia had hundreds of thousands of warships, including 100 of their new Imperial class battleships; Equestria again had none. Equestria's one advantage was in its Air Force, which included its famous Wonderbolts. While Kiitia had billions of aircraft, the Equestrians were much more agile, enabling them to inflict severe losses on the Kiitians. The Wolvian Army and the infamous Chyotian Navy were also lending them a hand, but Schira was convinced that Kiitia's superior numbers, technology, and resources would be more than enough to grind her enemies into the ground. The First Invasion The Plan Even with all its military strength, Schira still needed a plan so her troops would know what to do. Fortunately for her, her best friend and military commander, Chichka, had already prepared one. The Kiitians had recently conquered territory north on Equestria. This allowed for a two front assault, which was present in the plan. One force wiuld push north from the South, the other would push south from the North. Both would meet at Caterlot, where they would obliterate it. Schira's lower generals had doubts about the plan. The soldiers, professional as the were, didn't know the area, and could become bogged down in unseen patches of swamp, but Schira loved it. The Landings and Advance The Kiitian Retreat The Second Invasion The Plan Swifter Advance Canterlot Under Siege The Battle of Fort Schira The Kiitians Retreat Again The Other Powers Respond The Third Invasion The Plan Mistakes Galore The Third Retreat The Kiitians Under Siege The Siege of the Crystal Empire The End of the War Aftermath Category:Content (Stupidhead1836) Category:Miscellaneous